Romeo Romeo, Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?
by MrNinGglry
Summary: A project brings two rivals together, but they never assumed the hatred of even the presence of one another would cease...Differences don't differ anymore. Awaiting you is the tale of another Romeo and Juliet. Except this won't end in tradgedy.


I Do Care  
  
I sighed and closed my notebook, glancing out into the wintry weather of the window in Professor Mcgonagall's classroom. Harry put his books into his leather bag-pack as Ron just closed the latch on his. We were near the end of class with Professor Mcgonagall. Everyone else around me seemed pleased and exhausted. Professor Mcgonagall had done a very 'tedious' lesson, which for the first time rather bored me also. I already knew about muggle studies PT two. Of course, I did a little head start on it.   
  
"Thank Merlin, class is almost over!" whispered Ron to Harry and I as Harry agreed. Unfortunately, Professor Mcgonagall either had good hearing or was a good eavesdropper. "Mr. Weasley, shall I continue these announcements?" she inquired, her dull eyes narrowing at Ron who had showed his response by turning red, just like his hair.  
  
"S-sorry, professor," he apologized under his breath. Instead of students snickering as usual, they were silent from the obviously dull lesson, too weary to even mutter a laugh. Professor Mcgonagall glanced at him, and then continued her announcements, which didn't actually, what's the word...? Yes, 'captivate' us.   
  
"Students, we will be studying more of muggle arts this unit, starting Thursday." introduced Professor Mcgonagall. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Muggle art?" he whispered to Harry who held back a chuckle.  
  
"-One of the most famous and profound theatrical entertainments. William Shakespeare, a poet, a writer and a dreamer,"  
  
"You shall be doing a small documentary on one of his plays, and himself, William Shakespeare." Professor Mcgonagall could hear many replies of groans from many of her students, but ignored them nonetheless. She smiled. "Might I add, with a partner?" The groans stopped, all eyes focused on her, intent. " Instead of announcing them on Thursday, the thirteenth which is tomorrow, I have decided to give you a little treat by posting them outside my classroom after dinner," Eager smiles painted on many of her students, some giggling by girls could be heard.  
  
"Class dismissed," the Professor announced, to hear a noisy scuttle of clatter near the entrance of her classroom. "Merlin! Muggle arts?" exclaimed Ron as soon as we were out of the classroom. "It won't so bad. I did... er a play at my muggle school before," Harry started.  
  
Ron grimaced. "Lucky! I don't know a thing about any Muggle Arts. Didn't this stuff like I don't know, happen a long time ago?" Instead of stuffing useless information into his brain and tell him the real date of when this happened, I kept quiet. "So are you going to go see the postings after dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully I won't get paired with anyone like Malfoy! That git!" Ron replied, Harry nodding. "Maybe, one of us might get paired together, who knows?"  
  
I shook my head. "The Professor has seven classes in total. She's probably mixing us up so that we'll have a really different partner from a different class period." Both of them gaped at me. " Geez, how d'you know?" they both asked. I shook my head and laughed. " Easy, sillies! Haven't you heard of asking questions?" They looked at me if I were some strange idiot.  
  
"Oh, so I'm dealing with some morons who can't even ask a question?" I teased, curling in to a smile.  
  
"Hey, we take it as an offense, bookworm!" Harry replied, shifting his left hand to the top of my shoulder. Ron, who was deep in his own thoughts, finally said something; "Hey did you see the Qudditch game last Friday?" I wasn't concerned much at all, so I took myself out of the conversation, mute for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm going to go change, meet you both later at dinner, all right?" Harry and Ron nodded, both engrossed in their conversation. I slowly climbed into the Gryffindor house, slinging my backpack on to my shoulder. After minutes of silence to myself, I reached my dorm and stepped in to see Lavender dressing up. "Lavender?" I asked as she turned around to have a gunk of make up smeared on her face. I took a step back; a disbelieved expression conjured on my face.   
  
She giggled. "C'mon out, Sarah- Michelle, its only Hermione," Two girls came out, both having too much make up on their faces. "There a limit to everything, you know..." I muttered under my breath. Sarah mischievously glanced at Lavender and Michelle, and announced; "LET'S GIVE HERMIONE A MAKE- OVER!" she shouted, Lavender and Michelle's eyes widening enthusiastically from her idea.  
  
"Yes! You never wear any make up except for that same uniform in the same orderly and booooring way, Hermione!" Lavender said, obviously unclear that the insult hurt me.  
  
" I- I beg your pardon? A make-over? Me? No!" I instantly shook my head, irritated. "Oh please? We promise we'll get it off before dinner!" she persisted.  
  
"What? No!" I declined once again, holding a firm answer.  
  
"Oh please! For once, have some girl fun!" Michelle and Sarah pleaded, and swiftly, I was seated in front of a mirror, giggles enveloping me in to their enthusiasm. Sarah came back from the bathroom with a peculiar looking spray, and sprayed it all over my hair as I coughed from the nasty stink of the spray. And like magic, my hair was unexpectedly lustrous and tamed.  
  
"Wha- how- huh?" I asked, my hands exploring the tips of my hair. Sarah smiled, and brushed my hair.   
  
"Madam Harmony gave it to me for a gold and two knuts. Works like a charm!" Lavender and Michelle crowded in around the vanity desk where I sat to get a closer glimpse of my hair. "Daaang! That's good!"  
  
Michelle held in her hands a brush and some cerulean powder. "Lemme try something!"  
  
After twenty minutes of them giggling and animatedly fascinated in this little charade of make up stuff, they were done, giggling gruesomely vociferously. I observed the reflection of myself. Good thing I was going to wipe this all away. My appearance was unusual, too girly and vulnerable. "Okay, you've had your fun. Now off!" I ordered. Promptly after my order, they erupted with laughter. I arched an eyebrow in wonder. "Actually, when we said we'd get it off, I meant we'd get it off before the dinner tomorrow!" Lavender finally managed to say.   
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
"It's permanent, see?" Sarah showed me the spray bottle. I gulped, even though they should have been the ones terrified right now. " I can't even show my face in public!" I hissed to them, rather hurt than infuriated.  
  
As if a heat of guilt hit them, they frowned sheepishly. "We're sorry...We just got bored..." Lavender stated delicately. "Do you know when this gets off?"   
  
"I don't know it depends on the person. But you might get it off in a few weeks, or maybe a few days because sometimes side effects combust and with the right rinsing and shampoos, we can get the make up off," Sarah said, attempting to bring the bright sun back. I shook my head. "Doubtful," "And that project I have in muggle studies! What am I supposed to do?" I asked, trying to wipe away the make on my face. "Just wear hooded robes and hide yourself in the hood," suggested Michelle.  
  
"Oh right, that would help," I muttered sardonically.  
  
"Hey, how were we supposed to know you cared so much about your appearance?" Lavender started.  
  
I glared at her angrily. Just because I wasn't very popular amongst people here at Hogwarts didn't suddenly certify me as a loner and someone who was devoid of any care for their self. Lavender shut up from my response. They all had no right to do just a stupid prank on me because of my lower popularity. Sure, I was a friend of Harry Potter, heck a best friend, but it didn't really count much as a thing for people. I leered at them. "Well then, you three owe me a trip to the bulletin outside Professor Mcgonagall's classroom!"  
  
They rolled their eyes, annoyed in an unusual way. "All right. We're sorry," they called as they rushed out the door.  
  
I sighed. They weren't back yet. I had snuck in to bed after trying to scrub off the make up off my face...it was to no avail. I was about to turn off the light when Lavender finally walked in, a flourish of color in her cheeks. She smiled foolishly as if she were in a trance, crumbling down to the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm all right..." Suddenly, she glanced at me. "You are lucky...." She whispered.   
  
"You're scaring me," I said, raising an eyebrow. She sighed blissfully. "Someone kissed me,"   
  
I was hesitant. It really wasn't my business to know about these love 'affairs'. "Who?"   
  
She smiled. " Your partner," I flopped out of bed and walked slowly up to her, crouching down as I reached her. "Who?"   
  
She twisted into a dreamy smile again, mysteriously. "Draco Maaalfoy..." she whispered, touching my shoulder softly before she fell back on to the side of the door, in a trance of sleep. I stayed crouched down, silent and attempted to shuffle my thoughts away.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" I whispered to no one in particular. Starting tomorrow... I had to deal with him. Merlin help.  
  
(Section two)  
  
A Waste of William Shakespeare's Works  
  
"What did you do to Lavender?" I demanded as soon as we sat down reluctantly in the Library. The librarian narrowed her eyes at me, but I ignored her. "Since when did you put on make up?" he asked, ignoring my previous demand. I rolled my eyes. "We need to work on the project," I said, changing the subject swiftly. I took out a scroll of unused paper and a quill. "Well what play do you want to study?" I asked, choosing to not look his way. I got out of my seat and strolled near bookshelves, hidden beneath hundreds of books.  
  
I tried to forget I was partners with Malfoy and searched for any books on William Shakespeare or any of his plays. None. I sighed, glanced at Malfoy who was busy with something for once, and went up to Madam Pince's desk. "Ma 'am? I was wondering if you had any books on William Shakespeare?" She finally glanced at me. Her expression was, "Oh-the-girl-who-was-making-all-that-ruckus!" I looked down at my feet, hoping she'd forget my previous impatience.   
  
"Actually, everyone else took them and I believe there are no available books on William Shakespeare at the moment," she said, removing her spectacles from her eyes. I hesitated, and then left her desk back to the unwelcome table where Malfoy sat. "No books? No wonder, a mud-blood like you can't possibly handle the job," he asked, never lifting his eyes away from the script he was writing in. I fumed within myself and attempted to ignore his insult.   
  
"Actually, I've come prepared, unlike your lazy ignorance," I took out a book from my bag pack. It was Midsummer Night's Dream. I skimmed through it, trying to replenish my mind of how it went. "How about this?" I asked him, hoping he would go along with it. He took the book from my hands and skimmed through. " Tedious, but it'll do," he replied coolly. I opened the beginning of the novel and started to jot down some notes. Malfoy straightened his throat, an indication to me that he also needed to see it.  
  
Instead of starting an argument, I pushed it closer to his side so he could read also. I pushed my seat closer in to the table so he could see it closer, when a leg of the table wobbled, and I had suddenly moved my feet in effort. It was only worse. My feet collided with Malfoy's chair, and the inkbottle of his unbalanced as well as the table, and we fell with the table that was now broken. We went head first, and I landed near him, glancing once before I tumbled to his side. I quickly stood up and groaned as I saw the mess.  
  
"Bloody *hell*!" he hissed under his breath as he stood up as well. I crouched down to my book, which had ink spilled all over the pages. "It's ruined," he stated briefly. I glared at him. "Of course it is! Now what are we going to do?" I snapped at him infuriately. "Well if you hadn't been such a klutz..." he started. "I got this as a gift." I said, growing more impatient with the prat by the second. " It was from my father! And now it's ruined..." I muttered, feeling more upset.  
  
"Our project is ruined!" I told him as I stood up from the very spot, holding my wet and ruined book. "Don't be so tragic. It's not the bloody end of the world," he responded irritated. "Oh right, reassure after we don't even have any information for the project, there aren't any books available, we argue every second, and, our last and only piece of information we could have used is gone and wasted!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Right. Don't panic, it's all right because you've got everything under control,"  
  
"Was I the one who spilled it in the first place? I wasn't the one who planned it so late!" he replied angrily as I was. "You wanted to see the book! And you were so called busy with Qudditch, and other things that are too high and important than having to do a project with a mudblood!" Madam Pince stood up from her desk. "Quiet!" We both glared at her anyway. "Well this is it! I quit! I thought you might have grown more civil and more decent over the years, but it now proves to me that you're still the same vain moron I've unpleasantly known for these past years!" I ended and stalked out of the library, grabbing my backpack and book.  
  
He always has to ruin everything! I stomped up the steps of the Gryffindor house to my dormitory and threw my backpack on the ground. I rushed to my bed and crumbled. What was I supposed to do? I sighed. Then I was going to work on the project myself, and get a good grade then that pompous idiot! Why couldn't he learn to be kind for at least once in his own arrogant lifetime? I emerged from my bed to the bathroom, trying hard to get the ink off of my book...  
  
**  
  
The stupid know-it-all mudblood! Suddenly because all else fails and her book is ruined, she thinks it's the end of the damn world! I walked to my window in my dorm and looked out, crossing my arms in anger. What does she think she is? Some valedictorian, controlling everything in her worthless life is what she thinks she is! Argh! The bitch! I took the nearest object that was a book and threw it at the wall. Damn the woman! What was her problem? I huffily walked to the bathroom across the empty dorm.  
  
I threw a rush of water on to my face, cooling my anger. And for all I know, it was Blaise who decided to snog Lavender that night! Why is it with me? Do I look like some sex provider? Bloody know-it-all! It was her fault she ruined her own book! I glared at nothing in particular and sat in the silence of my dorm, not a light shown or lit. It was only I in the empty and deserted dorm.  
  
Instead of dinner, I searched my trunk for a very old item. Of course it had no importance to me. But it was going to shut Granger up, all right. It took a whole hour to find the bloody item, searching and leaving a 'mark' to places I had already checked. I sighed after finding the object. Kissing up to Granger wasn't going to be easy...  
  
A few days passed as the day finally arrived that I would kiss up to Granger. I reassured myself it was only to keep her quiet and to get a decent grade on this piece of shit. Father would punish me greatly if I failed. I sighed. I took out a piece of paper and jotted down a note..  
  
Library. Eight.  
  
-Malfoy  
  
It was brief enough. I sent it and left the room...  
  
I arrived at the library earlier than the requested time. Was the girl going to come? I didn't worry as much. Who really gave a damn? After a few minutes of seating myself comfortably in a chair, someone arrived. I didn't take the time to glance at the figure and ignored. " You're early" she noted. She quietly left her backpack on the chair. I stood up from my chair, and threw something on to the table.   
  
She just merely glanced at first, but the sudden widening of her eyes had me satisfied. "Why- why this is so rare!" she whispered, excited. I grinned with a hint of innocence and ran my fingers through my hair that wasn't slicked back, rather anymore. She flashed a final genuine smile at me. Somewhat, it wasn't so bad of giving her the item. "Just don't swoon over me, and I'll be perfectly fine," She rolled her eyes at me. "Deal," she whispered.   
  
"Our goal is to find out everything about the play, Romeo and Juliet..."  
  
(Section Three)  
  
This Bird Has Flown  
  
"Everybody comes to Hollywood... they wanna make it in the neighborhood..."  
  
I smiled and opened the book, my paper and quill ready to write. Abruptly, I remembered Malfoy and snuck a peek at him. "Do you need this?" I asked, gesturing to the book. "No," he replied, actually looking at me when he replied. I shrugged to myself and skimmed through pages of beautiful work. Uncomfortably, I felt eyes focused on me and I reluctantly looked up to meet Malfoy's eyes. He chuckled. "What?" I asked timidly, hoping he wouldn't recognize my- "What did you do with your hair? Is that make- up, Granger?"  
  
Ugh. It was too late. "Your hair strands look like thousands of thin Les Sarments! And your make up! Pink? Since when do you use pink lipstick?" I glared at him, though it was a doubting glare. "Les Sarments?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You do know what they are, don't you?" he asked, leaning towards me. "The question is, Malfoy how do you know Les Sarments?" I demanded. "They're French chocolate, to be general." I held my raised eyebrow position. "How do you know muggle chocolate?" I asked again.   
  
"It's bloody chocolate, Granger. A Long story that you shouldn't know," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Of course, even though he had the ticket to an upstanding grade, he was still his conceited self that really bothered me.   
  
Nevertheless, he did help, so I tried ignoring my fuming anger. I tried to concentrate, but couldn't bear the silence. I snuck a glimpse at him. Hm, he was working by himself on some notes.   
  
Why and how would he be working? I sighed inwardly and tried to resume my notes on Romeo And Juliet. Eh, it was too tragic for me, although William Shakespeare did a wonderful job detailing the play, and the plot. I wished they wouldn't have died so severely. But then, so was reality... Severe and bitter. I was glad I wasn't in the position of Juliet. I stopped my train of thoughts and started writing down notes, reading pages of the book...  
  
(D)  
  
We ended precisely an hour and a half later, agreeing to meet again the night after tomorrow. When she had reached for my book, she looked at me. "You can keep it," I told her as I saw her smile. "Are you sure?" she asked again. "Granger, tell me why I would change my mind so quickly on something like that?" I replied coolly, attempting to show her that the line between us was still there. She rolled her eyes as I grinned in satisfaction. "Bye," she quickly said before departing.  
  
I smirked at the image of her playing in my mind. When did she start using cosmetics and realize she was ugly? Actually, she wasn't half bad before make up came in to her control... Oh bloody hell, what am I saying? Granger= detestable mudblood. Also meaning to avoid her filthy wholesome.  
  
It was after eleven and I had decided to take a walk outside. So who really took any concern that it was 27 degrees outside? Personally, I myself didn't give a damn. I walked outside as the wind slapped me bitterly. I was alone, alone so I could drown myself in thoughts without anyone's concern. Not that there was anyone who cared. Father was a bastard.  
  
I didn't know my own mother. And everything else circulated around me. It wasn't the jovial life. I had none. No happy, stupid moments. Unless of course if you thought the victory over Potter and Weasley was any good...it wasn't at all. Parkinson was a slut. Any Slytherin was either a bastard or a bitch. Not that anyone tried to get his or her hands on me.  
  
Sure, girls secretly stared and gaped. I was it all. Just forbidden. And locked. People knew me as a Death eater's son, and potentially another Death eater, loyal to Voldeshit. Psh. What was Voldemort? Who was he? The only information I had uncovered was that he was a bastard and had no life because he was too worthless. Of course I was dragged and forced in to, along with plentiful punishments from father.  
  
I still didn't give a damn about Voldemort. I had never wanted to be any fucking servant to any worthless bastard. I wasn't beneath anyone. At all. Somehow, those two goons entertained me in their pathetic, loser ways. I sighed and leaned against a brick wall, being warmly bathed by the moon's beams. I'd grow up, be an auror and live it. No bitch dragging me along. No Father. Nobody.   
  
The thought of Lavender came to me. I rolled my eyes in revulsion. Dammit. Merlin, I had forgotten. I just threw the thought away. Perhaps if he did it again, I'd beat the shit out of him then. Just intimidate and give him pain. Nothing. The thought of my muggle arts partner came to thought. Hermione Granger. A girl who wasn't famous except for her knowledge... she was a complete bookworm. Brown, chestnut hair. Teeth that had shrunk through the past years. I chuckled, astonishing my own self.  
  
The girl was doable. She was compatibly easy to get along with. Smarter than most. Rather a more difficult task to trick her. I caught myself. Why in Merlin's name would I be thinking about the little mudblood? I sighed again. Times haven't been going well. Abruptly I noticed a silhouetted figure lurk behind the bushes. I narrowed my eyes, scanning for any creature I would be aware of. "Who are you?" the voice demanded. And I chuckled, running my slender fingers through my hair.  
  
"So we meet again." I replied. The 'creature' had popped out of the bushes, alert and rather aggressive. "Malfoy?" the voice asked of. "Who else would it be, Granger? Your little goodie boyfriend, Harry?" She flashed a glare, a glint swarming in her cinnamon eyes of fury. "Don't need to be aggressive and undomesticated, Granger," She rolled her eyes and walked over.  
  
"What are you doing here so late?" she questioned, eyeing me closely. "I should be asking you that," I replied coolly. She blushed from my reply or from the bitter cold. "Actually, I was having a bit of some havoc," she replied with a sigh. " Am I allowed to ask what kind of havoc?" She hesitated. "Some girls," she finally admitted.  
  
"Never knew you were a lesbian attractor, Granger." I replied with a grin. She glared at me and hit me on the shoulder. "Ouch." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Why am I even talking to you? Argh, Merlin!" she fumed. I chuckled once again. The girl seemed to put me at a good mood from her distress. How pleasant. "Well it seems that you came here because of your attraction for me. Why else would you lurk all the way here? Admit the spying, Granger," She rolled her eyes again. Seemed like a habit from the many time she did the gesture with me. "I wasn't spying or am attracted to you. Nor will I ever be attracted to you!" she responded. I smiled. "Denial. Such pity,"   
  
"Do you ever shut up?" she demanded, her eyes glowering as her hair blew with the wind. Her robes were tumbling with the strong current of the wind as she suddenly shivered. "Go inside," I muttered. She glanced at me with bewilderment. "Why don't you?" I chuckled. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" she said again. "And so shall I," I murmured and took my eyes away from Granger to the moon. I stood there in the frosty cold, leaning against another cold wall.  
  
I ran some cold fingers through my platinum hair as she gazed up at the moon also. M eyes shot back to the girl. Her hair seemed to get more disorientated than the first night of the project when I saw her. She was petite and slender. I rolled my eyes and gave a smirk. Bullshit. I looked back at the sky as she still stood there silently. "Go inside, Granger." I urged again from noticing another shiver run across her spine. She looked back at me. "I can stay as long as I want!" she whispered indignantly.  
  
A few minutes passed as we stood there in silence. The chilly weather didn't bother me so much, deep and coiled in to my thoughts. I took a minute out of my thoughts to see Granger. She was cold, all right. Very cold. I smirked at her stubbornness and waited a few more minutes. "You win, Granger. Go in." I said as I started to walk to the door leading inside Hogwarts. She glanced at me, then to the sky. "Fine,"  
  
She walked over to me and tried to conceal a smile. I smirked. "What?" she asked, smiling clearly. "Nothing. You won, Granger. Fair and square." I murmured as we both stepped in to the heated warmth of Hogwarts. A chuckle seemed to escape within myself. Interesting girl. I walked away to my house, leaving her to her own curfews. Thank Merlin I have a decent partner. Hermione Granger. Not so bad and revolting. I'll deal. 


End file.
